Radio measurements are performed by radio nodes (e.g. wireless devices, network nodes etc.) on received radio signals. The radio measurements may be done for various purposes e.g. Radio Resource Management RRM, mobility, positioning, Self Optimising Network, SON, Minimisation of Drive Tests, MDT, etc. Depending on the technology of the wireless communication in which the radio nodes are operable, the type of measurements and how they are measured are generally standardised, e.g. by 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP. Examples of different technologies and/or type of communication networks are Long term Evolution, LTE, which is based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, OFDM; Global System for Mobile communication, GSM, which is based on Time Division Multiple Access, TDMA; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS, which is based on Code Division Multiple Access, CDMA, High Speed Packet Access, HSPA, etc. These examples are non-limiting and are only mentioned as just examples.
Many measurements exist already in 3GPP; however, with new deployment types, new features and wireless technology advances there is a need to update and/or improve the measurement reporting.